


In dobby’s mind.

by Gaychonk



Series: Disgusting crack fics, the series. [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Ass Play, Ears, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Tentacles, cum, first, hydraulic jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaychonk/pseuds/Gaychonk
Summary: Harry styles, Dobby, and Groot all go frickety frack.
Relationships: Dobby x Groot, Harry Styles x groot, dobby x Harry styles
Series: Disgusting crack fics, the series. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879237
Kudos: 5





	In dobby’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't flame and stuff.

Dobby’s pp throbbed whenever he gazed upon groot’s plant tentacles. It always got rock hard when he thought about shoving a hydraulic jack up grout’s penis and then expanding the jack. As he thought about this, he unconsciously moved the hand that was resting on his knee, to inside his panties. He then unknowingly, inserted his entire fucking arm to his pp hole. Groot, waking up from his nap, began to hear strange noises emanating from a small cabinet that sounded like a elf inserting his entire fucking arm into his pp hole. Groot then shuffled suspiciously over to the cabinet, opened the door, and saw a horrible sight which would cause mere mortals to go insane immediately. It was Harry styles, crawling around in side someone’s ear. That someone turned out to be none other than Pepe le frog himself, whom then died. Groot then said to Harry “h-Harry-Chan your member/manhood/penis is e-exposed *owo*.” Then styles retorted with “wanna know why groot-Chan?” “It’s because I’m a gay boy that’s why.” Then groot promptly got so horny that he spread his ass cheeks apart so wide that they wrapped around the world over three million times. Groot became so exhausted from pulling his cheeks that he let them go and they unwrapped from za worldo and speeded towards dobby’s secret hidden closet. Meanwhile Dobby stepped outside of his secret closet and saw a pair of wooden butt cheeks approaching him at the speed of light. The cheeks then clapped onto his pp which caused him cum all over the place. Then Dobby, Groot and Harry styles all signed a contract which made them into a polygamist caple. And then they had one giant orgy and stuff.


End file.
